


Past Chances

by ReptileRuler



Series: PRaZ FebuWhump [23]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Post-Unaired Episode: The Trial (Invader Zim)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:16:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29714982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReptileRuler/pseuds/ReptileRuler
Summary: Zim's first transmission to the Massive after his trial.Febuwhump 2021 DAY 27: “I wish I had never given you a chance”
Series: PRaZ FebuWhump [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137614
Kudos: 18
Collections: febuwhump 2021





	Past Chances

**Author's Note:**

> ACTUAL OLD SCHOOL 100 WORD DRABBLE! Turns out that's a rlly difficult limitation :0

“MY TALLEST!”

Red looked down at Zim from the monitor. His expression, one that Zim had never seen before. That would soon change once Zim told him about his plans!

“Thank you for answering my calls finally! While the surprise party was fun and all and I much enjoyed driving the Massive, I will gladly get back to my regular reports.”

“Yeah”, Red huffed, “the  _ ‘surprise party’.” _

“Mhm!” Zim’s smile didn’t falter, but it stiffened, “Anyway. As I was-”

Red sighed, long and heavy. Shmillions of regrets in a single exhale.

“I wish I had never given you a chance.”


End file.
